The present invention relates to a device for holding a flashlight and a rotating tool, and more particularly, to a device for holding a flashlight in a relatively stationary position while the associated tool is being rotated.
Rotating tools, such as ratchet drive extension bars and screwdrivers, are frequently used to secure fasteners in hard to illuminate locations, making it difficult for the user to see the target work area. To address this problem, lights have been attached to the rotating tool to provide lighting to the work area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,541 issued to Chao, discloses a device that allows a lamp to be attached to the shaft of a screwdriver. The light from the lamp illuminates the work area, but the lamp also rotates with the tool, thereby changing where the light is directed based on the position of the shaft of the tool.
An alternative means for lighting a work area when using a rotating tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,542, issued to Birge, Jr. et al. The '542 patent provides a stationary housing for the rotating tool and attaches a flashlight to the housing. Because the housing does not rotate when the tool is rotated, the light from the flashlight remains in a fixed position. However, the housing must remain stationary to ensure that the focus of the light will not be altered.